


An Innocent, Happy Game

by sasukeee_kun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukeee_kun/pseuds/sasukeee_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting wants to play with Rogue...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Not really smutty. Second chapter will be tho. So you can read this chapter if you don't want too much smut. But beware of the second one! XD

Title: An Innocent, Happy Game  
parte uno

****

 

The door to Stings apartment was thrown open as Sting rushed in, running for his life as a furious Rogue chased him. Sting propelled himself over the couch and stood there glaring at Rogue with wide eyes. Rogue eyed him menacingly as he slowly walked towards his target. 

"Now, now Rogue... You don't wanna do anything you'll regret... Rogue?" Rogue stayed silent the whole time. Rogue walked left, trying to get around the couch. Sting went right. The circled each other for a while. Sting shivering in fear. Rogue surrounded by a murderous aura. 

The two stopped dead in their tracks. 

Rogue lunged forward and tackled Sting. The two tumbled to the ground with arms and legs tangled together. 

"R-Rogue...! Ow!" Sting moaned. 

"How did you get on top of me when I jumped on you...?" Rogue yelled out dumbfounded as he lay underneath Sting. 

"Because of logic. I magically appeared on top because the universe wanted me on top. Because the universe knows I will always be on top... Catch my drift..." Sting winked at a confused looking Rogue. "Cuz the universe wants me as the Seme." Sting sighed as he had to explain what he meant to Rogue. 

"A Seme? What's that?" Rogue asked as he pushed Sting off him. Sting held out his arm as he heaved Rogue up. 

"Oh, how innocent...! I could totally use that to my advantage..." A dark aura surrounded him as his eyes shimmered with stars. What could he be thinking? 

(Pervert) 

"What?" Rogue asked as he threw his arms in the air. "What are you talking about?" 

"Do you want me to show you?" Sting wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he nudged Rogues arm with his elbow. "It'll be a fun game. Totally innocent. Like you Rogue-y." 

"Oh alright." Rogue said as he allowed Sting to lead him to Stings bedroom. "Why are we going to your bedroom?" 

"More space! More fun!" 

Sting opened the door and let Rogue in and then he closed the door behind him. Rogue looked back behind him confused at the fact the door was closed. 

"What's this game then?" Rogue asked as he sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Well, I'll tell you the rules. First off the aim of the game is to make the other person... How do I put this? Make the other person... 'happy'. Simple right?" 

"Erm. Okay... happy?" Rogue looked completely lost. 'What was Sting talking about?' He thought. He knew exactly how to make Sting happy. Give him food. 

"Okay Rogue, lay on the bed." He said bluntly. Rogue became skeptical of this whole ordeal. However he obeyed and laid on the bed. 

"Now wha-.... What are you doing??" He yelled out as Sting climbed on top of him. 

Sting didn't answer and just stared at Rogues face. He lifted his hand and placed it on Rogues face and gently caressed it. 

"S-Sting... Have you lost your mind. I knew it was gonna happen someday. But this is too soon!"

Sting leaned forward and a blush dusted Rogues cheeks. Rogue could feel Stings warm breath on his lips as Sting finally closed the gap. 

"MMMMPJPGDIF!" Rogue screamed out. Wait, screamed? That's not the right word since it was all muffled and not a lot of sound escaped since the two were smooching. ;)

"This is out first kiss and you wanna ruin it?" Sting got up and looked down at Rogue with a pout. Rogue inwardly melted at the sight. 'He looks sooo cute!' His mind fangirled at the sight that lay before him. 

"This is a stupid game. But how do you know when the other person has lost?" Rogue asked. Sting grinned as he placed his lips on Rogues again. 

This time there was less resistance from Rogue. The kiss was slow and warm and Rogue felt something he'd never felt before. He hadn't a clue what this new found emotion was. 

A sudden pain erupted on his lips as Sting had bitten it. He was about to punch the idiot but he accidentally opened his mouth. Sting slipped his tongue inside. 

The feeling of Stings tongue in his mouth mortified Rogue. It felt disgusting nevertheless he didn't want Sting to stop. Sting tongue caressed Rogues tongue. Then he carried on exploring the rest of Rogues mouth. 

A slight moan escaped his mouth as his face flushed a bright red. He didn't understand what was going on yet he figured out that there was a slight chance that Sting was winning this weird game. 

Sting pushed away and a string of saliva joined the two. 

His hand dug underneath Rogues shirt and stroked and played with his torso. 

Sting then pecked Rogues cheek, trailing the kissed down to his neck. At the last one Rogue brought his hand to his mouth to hold down a moan. Sting smirked. He had found his soft spot. He sucked on the small area. Slowly, teasing Rogue who secretly wanted more. Rogue bit his lip as Sting made him 'happy?'

Sting sat up as he glared at a beautifully blushing Rogue. He then opened Rogues shirt and got a good view of Rogues chest. He licked his lips as he leaned in once more. His fingers twirled around Rogues nipple and his tongue slid all over Rogues chest. 

Rogues couldn't keep his moans of 'pleasure' to himself. Another escaped. He didn't know what was going on although he was enjoying himself. 

Stings hand slid down his belt and into his boxers. 

"What's going on?" Lector asked from the door. 

"Fro wants to know too!" 

Sting threw himself off Rogue and clung on to the wall like Spider-Man. 

"Nothing!" The two yelled out in unison. 

The two exceeds left hurriedly. The two Mages followed. Sting leaned into Rogues ear and whispered. 

"Did I make you happy?"


	2. Parte Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Basically smutty smut smut

Title: An Innocent, Happy Game: parte dos

****

"Rogue-samaaaa!" An annoying screech echoed the guild hall. A blonde mane could be noticed rushing past people going towards a now pissed-off raven! Said raven simply turned his head and continued his conversation with Orga. 

Sting propelled himself off the ground and landed on Rogue. If it wasn't for Rogue's amazing balance he would of landed head first and smashed his head onto the ground. Sting simply wrapped his arms around Rogue's neck and his legs around his waist. Rogue spun a few times before realigning his centre of mass so he was now balanced. 

However he looked like a mother monkey with her new offspring clung to her back. And that pissed Rogue off even more!

"Rogue-sama, I wanna you to... play with me." Sting's playful and childlike tone from the beginning of the sentence quickly manifested into something more. A quiet and seductive whisper into Rogue's ear caused him to shiver slightly yearning for more of Sting's hot breathe to trail his skin.  

Rogue shook his head and threw the blonde off him. 

"Go away, you're annoying!" With that Rogue turned to leave. However due to steel like grip to his collar he was unable to move. Sting began to drag Rogue to his office 'to play' much to Rogue's displeasure. 

As soon as Rogue was dragged into the office, Sting locked the door behind him. Rogue plopped down onto the small couch that lay in Sting's office. 

"So what game do you wanna play?" Rogue asked with a blank expression. Of course Rogue wouldn't understand the innuendo entwined around Sting's previous words. One would think it was obvious what Sting wanted. 

"A game... Remember the one where you win if you make the other person 'happy'?" Rogue pouted as he tapped his finger on his chin, trying to remember what Sting was talking about. A blush soon appeared on his cheeks as he... Recalled the events of the previous week. 

"Oh..." 

"Yeah!" Sting nodded eagerly as he shuffled closer to Rogue to see if he would agree to the game. Sting sighed when he saw Rogue with his usual blank expression. 

"It's fine you don't have to pla-" 

Sting was cut off as something moving in the shadows grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto the couch. A soft whisper was heard as the shadow transformed into a physical being. 

"I'll play with you... But this time Ill be the one starting."

A/N: imagine having sex with a shadow. Say Rogue was in shadow mode, and he made a shadow-like dick. Wait, would it even work? Since it's Rogue, would the shadow have a solid form?

Sting looked up to find two Ruby's encrusted with lust, glare back down at him. Sting pushed Rogue's fringe away and grinned. "Mmm-kay... But you better do a good job. I don't wanna come into work tomorrow." Rogue's shocked expression caused the blonde to shake with laughter. "Yep, fuck me that bad!" 

It began with a small kiss... It always did 

Rogue leaned in and grasped Stings lips with his own. It wasn't short but it was sweet. Sting being horny as fuck, leant upwards and opening his mouth, his tongue sliding over Rogue's lips. 

"Don't you want to enjoy this or do you just want to get straight to it?" Rogue asked as he pulled back. Sting smirked before grabbing the ravens head and pushing him back into a kiss. Sting forced his tongue into Rogue's lips and quickly tried to gain dominance. Rogue easily pushed the blonde back down and regained dominance. The ravens tongue explored every inch of the blondes mouth. Stroking the sides of his cheeks and then coiling around Stings tongue. A few moans resonating in Sting's throat as Rogue pushed his knee into his groin.

Rogue pulled back as their saliva strings snaked around the corner of Sting's lips. Stings flushed face with half lidded eyes and heavy pants caused something to churn in the inside of Rogue stomach. A few desperate pleas for more caused Rogue to bite down on Stings neck. 

"A-Argh! Ro-Rogue... Are... Y-ouuuu... A v-vampire?" He chuckled through his moans. "Are y-you... M-ma... E-Edward?

Rogue slid his tongue on top of the bitten area. "You really ruin the mood. Shut up. Don't make a sound unless you're begging." 

"Ha, wow, you're fucked in the head. Fine, bite harder, My Edward! I beg of you." The two gazed into one another eyes before Rogue bent down to leave another mark. His teeth caved into Sting's tanned skin, blood trickled down from the bite wounds. Rogue simply licked it off before sucking onto his neck harder. 

"Bruh! Ow! Mmmm... T-that feeeeelz... N-nice... D-does that ma-make.... meee... A-a... m-masochist... Hehe!" 

Rogue decided to ignore Sting since his statements kept ruining the heated mood that was set. Rogue pulled of Stings top so he was bare cheated. He then also removed his own cloak and jacket and the jumper underneath that and then the t-shirt and then finally his vest. 

"Rogue, do you get cold or something? What's with all those clothes? Jesus fucking Christ!" 

"So..." Rogue pouted as he straddled Sting once more. 

"I'm constantly hot since I am hot so I don't need clothes. Are you ugly or something?" 

"So your logic is, people who wear more clothes are ugly?"

"No, 'cause you're hot but then you're not. You're cold. Like 'ice ice baby'." Sting shot Rogue with his finger guns and clicked his tongue inside his mouth. 

"I'm going to leave." 

Rogue nearly got up but Sting dragged him back into another sloppy kiss. "Don't leave bae-bae, you need to fuck me remember! As master of this guild, I order you to make me happy." 

"Whatever." Sting was pushed back down as the kiss was started again. Rogue's fingers trailed Sting's toned abs and curled around his hardened nipples.

A/N: never knew nipples could become hard till I read smutty fics. 

"Mmm." Sting moaned as Rogue began to slightly pinch his nipples, going harder each time. Rogue's knee was pushed further into his groin causing Sting to yelp out from pleasure. 

Rogue began to unbuckle Sting's belt hastily and pull of his trousers along with sliding his boxers down. Rogue had a full view of Sting's hard member. 

"It's rude to stare!" Rogue looked up to see Stings face covered with his hands as he slightly peeped through the gaps between his fingers. Rogue simply smirked in response. 

Rogue learnt down, eyes fixated at Sting and his tongue twirled around the sides of Sting's member. 

"Mm-hmm, don't!" Sting disliked Rogue teasing him for he was getting real desperate. He waned Rogue to suck him dry but he was almost certain if he told him that, Rogue would leave and Sting would have to deal with his own problems. Which wasn't as fun!

Rogue grazed his teeth through the one side of Stings member before skidding his tongue over the tip. Once Rogue was satisfied with staring at Sting's desperate facial expressions he opened his mouth wider and prolonged the time to finally envelope the whole member. He began to suck at a slow pace which caused Sting to whimper and run his fingers through Rogue's hair. Sting clung to his hair and attempted to push Rogue further in however Rogue kept his ground and stayed at his slow pace. 

"Rogue stahp... T-teasing! I'm... Imma cum!" Sting announced as his grip tightened around Rogues roots. Rogue began to suck at a much faster pace, his head bopping slightly as he began to deep throat Stings full member. 

'What kind of miracle worker is Rogue! He's sucking the whole thing. Doesn't he have any gagging reflexes? My bae is awesome!' Sting thought since he couldn't say it out loud. He was moaning too loudly. 

Sting then released his seed before he could warn Rogue. Rogue began to swallow however some spilled out since too much was released and Rogue couldn't swallow it all. A panting and breathless Rogue raised his head to be pushed back onto his back. He found himself lying underneath Sting. 

"That was amaze-balls! Shame you didn't lick my balls!" Sting said as he grinned and licked his own semen off Rogues bottom lip. "Now that you made me real happy, what about you? Your mister seems a little sad." Sting's hand went past Rogue's trousers and into his boxers just to squeeze onto Rogues throbbing member. 

"A-Ah!" Rogue turned his head and covered his mouth with the back off his hand. 

"Wanna play horse-y?" 

A/N: I'm officially dead. Sting. Just wow!

Rogues eyes shot back at Sting. 'Was Sting mad?' He thought. Sting began to tug at Rogues bottoms pulling off his trousers and boxers. He stroked Rogue's newly hard member so it was dripping with pre-cum before grinning at his partner and aligning his ass right above Rogues member. 

"Oh fuck." Rogue whimpered before his cock was enveloped in Stings ass. 

"I'm the cowboy~ you're the horse-y~" 

Sting sang as he began to grind on Rogue. He lifted himself up before pushing back down. Rogue who was simply laying their was left with a fit of moans. Sting grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and heaved him up. "Rogue-y, horse-y, fuck me! Come on, I'm a cowboy now. I can do anything." Sting began to grind once more pushing Rogue deeper into himself each time. Rogue clung onto him, his head resting on the crook of Stings neck as he whimpered quietly. Sting pulled him to face him. "The cowboy wants to kiss the horse now!" A/N: That's not messed up at all.

Sting pulled Rogue into another desperate and passionate kiss filled with ecstasy and lust. Their lips both parted sucked onto one another as their saliva dripped onto their laps. Stings teeth clashing with Rogues own as their moans echoed the office. Stings fingers trailing Rogues back, every once scratching at it and leaving marks. Rogue and Sting both began to grind onto one another in rhythm and pushed past their limits. 

As the climax was reached Rogue came into Sting as his seed splattered all over his insides, some left to drip all over the his lap. 

Sting simply dropped onto the ground half naked as he pulled onto his trousers and boxers. 

"Yep, that's it! You win Rogue! And I ain't coming in tomorrow. I'll say I was playing a game and I got real injured."

Rogue stared at him shocked. Was he actually going to say that?

"Playing cowboy and horse-y really damages a body. I'm sure everyone will understand." 

"Erm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God forgive me for I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here. Do not judge too much. Stole it from my work on wattpad! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Also id enjoy it if you gave me feedback!


End file.
